


Bad Boy ( Changkyun/ I.M x Reader )

by Zesty_yanna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 11:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zesty_yanna/pseuds/Zesty_yanna
Summary: Changkyun has had a crush on you for a while and doesn’t know how to win you over, so when he finds out you’re into bad boys, he gets an idea.





	Bad Boy ( Changkyun/ I.M x Reader )

It’s not common for the 7 idols of Monsta X, who You’d befriended not so long ago, to have a night to themselves. Usually they’re up until 4am working hard on their flawless choreography or in the booths recording. But tonight isn’t one of those nights. Management had some pitty on the exhausted members and gave them the night off.

Of course the first thing they did was call you up and invite you over to their dorm which You immediately accepted and rushed over.

You’ve known the boys for only a few months but in that time you’ve grown quite close. They invite you over whenever they’re free and they also invite you to concerts or interviews and shows, although you don’t get to talk to them much those days but it’s fun!

Despite Changkyun being an attractive and sensual man on stage, he still has problems talking to girls which is why he hasn’t told about his little crush on you. He wants to, he really wants to but nobody wants to be rejected.

Tonight when he called you at 5pm, hours before they should have been home, you were pleasantly surprised and ecstatic to go over and just chill with them for a while.

“Y/n, you are like a dog, you just come when we whistle.” Kihyun teases you as he enters the kitchen where you sit between Minhyuk and Changkyun. No matter where you are with them you always manage to end up beside Changkyun. Maybe it’s because you like him or maybe you just gravitate towards each other.

You aren’t sure if he likes you or not, he sends mixed messages. One hour he’s flirting with you the next he’s quiet and awkward. As much as you hate the confusion, you love it even more. You’ve always had a thing for boys who you can’t read. The mysterious type.

Changkyun isn’t really mysterious, but the way he can go from adorably cute to aggressively sexy in 2 seconds makes you wonder what he thinks about and what switch flips in his brain. You just don’t know how he does it.

“I’m not a dog. You just bully me into coming over.” You say sadly.

“You leave y/n alone. I can’t believe he compared you to a dog.” Minhyuk instigates.

“Wha- me? A bully!?” Kihyuns eyes widen causing laughter to erupt between the 8 of you.

“How could you?” Changkyun chimes in. He leans over and wraps his arms around you tightly, pressing his cheek into your shoulder. You grow warm at his touch but the pout on his lips and the furrow of his brows is what sent you.

He’s just too cute!

“Ah! We can’t just hug her anymore, Changkyun! She’s got a ‘booooyfriend.’” Jooheon teases you saying ‘boyfriend’ in his most English accent.

“He might try to beat you up. And then what?” You’ve never met anyone more willing to start a fight than Minhyuk, but of course all in good spirit.

“We’ve got Wonho. Just flex.” Hyungwon adds into their imaginary scene.

“For your information!” You interrupt the laughing boys. “I do not have a boyfriend. That guy just…wasn’t my type.”

“Not your type?”

You shrug at them.

“Then…what’s your type?” Changkyun pulls away. There’s a slight hint of disappointment in his tone but you push it away telling yourself there’s no way he would feel anyway about the situation.

You don’t have to think too hard to answer the question. “I like bad boys. Well, not bad boys but…mysterious guys? I don’t know.”

You feel a little embarrassed at your honesty. It’s such a school girl thing to say. A mysterious bad boy?

“Oh.” You hear Changkyun mutter through the playful “oooooh’s’ of the other’s.

A bit of you wishes you didn’t say it. The last thing you wanted was Changkyun to feel bad, especially since you were thinking about him when you said it.

The topic didn’t last long and you didn’t hear much about it for the rest of the night.

XxX

The next day felt odd. You went on set with the guys and everything seemed alright up until a few hours in when you noticed Changkyun is being short with you. Usually he’s the most playful and talkative with you but every time you try talking or joking he just raises a brow and seems uninterested. Not to meantion his new look.

He’s wearing a LIP RING. My lord does he want to give you a heart attack? You almost fainted when he stepped out of the van and bit the metal ring. You can only imagine what it would feel like pressing your lips against the cold jewelry. Sliding your tongue across his lips and swirling it around his lip ringing, tugging it and feeling the vibration of his grunt after you-

“Jesus.” You whisper to yourself coming out of a slight daydream. You know your cheeks are red and damn so may be the rest of you because you feel hot.

“What are you looking at, y/n?” Changkyun’s deep voice slides through the air, into your ears and straight down into the pit of your stomach feeling like something between butterflies and rocks.

The shape his lips take with every syllable leaves you stumped and speechless unable to give him any kind of answer other than.

“Uh-uh-uh.”

Another time though the day you asked him if he needed anything.

“Water? Towel? Snack? Do you need anything?”

“You.” He stares dead into you eyes with his half lidded ones.

You instant spark up from your semi tired mood. “What?”

He looks behind you at the set apparently getting his cue to get back into position. He doesn’t give you a second look as he glides past you. His arm brushing against yours.

Oh no, you definitely heard sum.

The way he looks at you along with his deep voice and the way he bites his lip ring EVERYTIME you look at him.

You really don’t want to be playing these games with him. Not anymore. He’s causing a desperation in you. A need to have him.

A team of people surround the 7 of them applying makeup but mostly telling them how to sit for the camera. You can still see Changkyun perfectly between the people and as much as you wanted to rip your eyes away, you couldn’t.

There’s just something about him today that’s making you hot. Does he want you or is he just being weird? That is the question here.

As if it couldn’t get any stronger, he winks at you when he notices your stare once more.

Oh no. He want it. And he most definitely can get it.

You pivot on your feet and head straight for their dressing room. It’s probably best if they don’t have your horny ass there.

He’s really doing a number on you today. You normally feel attracted to him when he’s being all cute and awkward but now he’s acting as he does on stage. Like some type of …

“Bad boy?” You whisper to yourself. “Is he trying to be a bad boy?”

If he is then he’s nicest bad boy you’ve known but you’ll be damned if it’s not hot.

Not a second later the door opens revealing the ‘bad boy’ himself. He raises a brow and parts his lips teasingly. “I didn’t know you’d be here.”

“You saw me come in here.” You state knowing his game. If he wants to be the bad boy you said you want then he’s gotta try harder.

His eye brow twitches as he’s caught in a lie.

“And what are you doing here? You should be shooting.” You cross your arms.

Changkyun closes the door behind him and makes his way to the sofa. He looks to you as he sits but he isn’t looking at you exactly. He’s looking at your arousal and want for him.

You know he knows he has it when he slides his thighs apart in the most tempting man spread you’ve ever seen. Like he’s made a spot just for you.

You swallow hard trying to contain what little self control you have less. All you want is to scurry over there and settle between his thighs and let the rest take care of itself.

He knows he has this power over you, he can tell by your clenched jaw and your movements. You move torn between standing your ground and going to him. Little did you know he wants you so much more than you could ever which is why he decided to be the person you wanted.

He pokes his tongue out and plays with his lip ring, seeing how much affect the tiny gesture has on you.

By God you wish his tongue would do that you you, any part of you.

You clear your throat trying to tear through your tied up tongue but it’s no use, words don’t bother to come out. For now you just watch and admire this side of him.

Changkyun let’s out a breathy laugh seeing how much he’s torturing you but he’s not done yet. He reaches toward you slowly, one eye half lidded in what you think has to be the sexiest thing you’ve seen in your life.

His movement makes the fire in you grow as you become desperate for him.

You nearly release the growing knots in your lower stomach when he extends his index and middle finger, tilts his chin down looking at you with starving eyes and curls his digits signaling to finally come have him.

Your feet move on their own hypnotized by all of him, hypnotized by your desire for him.

But the moment you’re in reach of him, he breaks too. He snatches your hand pulling you so close your knee hits the couch space between his thighs. You start falling and try catching yourself but it’s no use when he slaps his hand just above the back on your knee causing you to buckle and him to bring your thigh in beside him. He does the same with the other bringing you to him as he wasted no words. He reaches his neck so that he can latch onto your lips.

He sucks your bottom lip dragging you down to his level. His lips work in a hard and sloppy level releasing every drop of need he’s held for the months he’s wanted you and you can say you match his energy equally if not more.

His hands move from your thighs to your hips pushing you down into him, grinding as far as your physical forms let you.

Your hands tangle in his hair and scratch at his scalp and pull at his locks trying to find any sort of way to get closer.

You try pulling away but Changkyun grasps the back on your neck bringing you back and keeping you in place. The action only causes you to groan into his mouth and push yourself deeper into his hips that meet you halfway.

You’re finally able to change the pattern and trap his bottom lip between yours. The delicious taste of warm metal is slick, covered in your shared saliva. You swirl around his lip ring and curl your tongue through the gap between his lip and the ring exciting Changkyun even more as a faint “Fuck” is muffled between your kisses.

One hand holding your neck the other tracing your body and squeezing whatever he can hold. Eventually he reaches your bottom, squeezing and rubbing slow circles but all you want is for him to slap your ass as hard as he can.

“Do you like this, y/n?” He pulls away from the first time trying to catch as much air as your lungs allowed. His husky voice matches his disheveled appearance. His hair in all directions and his eyes half lidded and gazing from your eyes to your wet and swollen aching lips.

“Yes.” You whisper trying to catch his lips for another kiss. You haven’t had nearly enough of him.

He tilts his head back resting on the couch but never looking away from you. His neck is completely exposed and calling for you.

He chuckles again. You struggle to decide on placing your focus on the way his Adam’s apple moves or his knowing smirk. The hottest part of this is the fact that he knows he can do anything and everything he wants to you. If he said bark, You’re barking and getting on all fours.

“Do you want me, y/n?” He raises an eyebrow fully knowing your answer but just wanting to hear it.

“Yes.” You let a bit of desperation escape you.

“Tell me how much.” His words half gruff half moan.

A bit of embarrassment rises within you but You avoid it by cupping the sides of his neck. You lick your lips and kiss his Adam’s apple. He responds with a deep “Mmm” that vibrates.

You drag your tongue up the length of his neck placing a kiss under his jaw.

“Y/n?” He sings and sucks on the metal piercing. “Tell me.”

He pulls away. “Tell me.”

Your hands tremble feeling the withdraw of your new found addiction. “I really want you.” And just like that the last drop of control you had drips from your lips and into his smirk.

“Then come here-” He is interrupted by a knock on the door.

“1 minute!” One of the show’s crew shouts through the door.

You snap into reality removing yourself from Changkyun and standing to your feet and flattening out the non existent wrinkles on your clothes.

He sighs and does the same but with less nervousness.

You catch my breath and look anywhere but Changkyun but that wasn’t sitting with him. His arm snakes around your waist and he kisses your neck.

“Later.” He winks and combs his fingers through his hair, shaking out the knots you put in it. You’re out of words once more as he adjusts his sleeves and walks out of the dressing room coolly.

“What in the fuck.”


End file.
